<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>September 2020 Prompt Challenge by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249233">September 2020 Prompt Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Six - Marlow/Moss, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Tudors (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Corrupted Steven Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Out, Steven Universe Future, Sunrises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this on Tumblr, got interested, decided to do it.<br/>Simple as that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Amethyst &amp; Steven Universe, Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Katherine Howard &amp; Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fragile (SIX)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first prompt challenge, so hopefully it doesn't absolutely suck.</p><p>feel free to request prompts through my tumblr: <a href="https://aviiora.tumblr.com/">aviiora</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this does not follow my headcannons at all,,<br/>but sometimes,,,sacrifices need to be made</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this should not be taken sexually please do not take it sexually they are COUSINS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmares were an understandably common occurrence in the queen's household. Specifically among the two beheaded queens.</p>
<p>Katherine Howard was one to get them nearly every night, whether it be about Manox, Dereham, Henry, or Culpepper, she would always seem to have them.</p>
<p>And so when a scream rung out across the hall, none of them were all that surprised.</p><hr/>
<p>She sat, curled up in her bed, shaking from head to toe. It was about Manox that time, and she could feel the phantom of the real pain she had revived that fateful morning creeping up into her. Another wave of tears broke through her.</p>
<p>"Kitty, love," Jane's soft voice spoke, trying to crack it's way through Katherine's unbearable <em>pain.</em></p>
<p>"Can you hear me, dear?" Jane's gentle touch placed itself softly on her hand. Katherine subconsciously pulled away.</p>
<p>"Alright, I won't touch you. I'm sorry," Jane said. No! That's not what Katherine wanted, but of course, she could not find the strength in her to respond.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I sit?" Katherine weakly shook her head. Jane softly took a seat on the bed next to her, and Katherine seemed to immediately cuddle up to her. Jane quickly got the memo that Katherine <em>did </em>want to be touched, by her at least. She was scared, Jane understood, she was <strong>fragile</strong>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's alright, love," Jane's soft voice danced out as Katherine's eyes slipped closed in exhaustion once more, "I'm here now, and I'll protect you forevermore."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come give me your demands on tumblr: <a href="https://aviiora.tumblr.com/">aviiora</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caged (Steven Universe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything felt so cramped.</p><p><br/>
Steven wasn't a huge pink monster anymore, but everything still felt so <em>tight, </em>so closed together<em>.</em></p><p>He felt <strong>caged</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was because he couldn't go anywhere without someone breathing down his neck. Even going to the bathroom would lead to one of the gems standing right outside of the door.<br/>
His bedroom was no better. Even there it still felt like the walls were closing in on him, like either everything was growing smaller or he was turning huge again (but no he didnt want to be a monster please he just wanted to be normal)-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe In</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breath Out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe In</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe Out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He would be okay. He was going to be okay.<br/>
He wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to hide everything from them anymore.<br/>
They could help him.<br/>
He was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Big Fish in a Small Pond (Beetlejuice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BJ never used to be one for domesticity.<br/><br/></p><p>He'd never real had a family before. Everything now was so new to him.</p><p>Living with the Deetz's, and the Maitland ghosts was <em>not </em>something he ever first imagined he'd be spending his time as a demon doing, and yet, here he was, listening to Lydia as she rambled on about something or other. He was never really all that good at paying attention, <em>clearly.</em></p><p><br/>"Beetlejuice," His name coming from Lydia broke him from his thoughts. He looked to her questioningly.<br/><br/></p><p>"Are you...<em>sure </em>you want to stay here?" she asked, Bj furrowed his eyebrows.<br/><br/></p><p>"Do you not want me here?" his tone became challenging<br/><br/></p><p>"I didn't say that," she interjected,<br/>He sighed,</p><p>"I know you didn't," he said, "Sorry. I'm just... still getting used to this."<br/><br/></p><p>"You like it here?" she asked, he nodded. She giggled.<br/><br/></p><p>"What's so funny?" he questioned,<br/><br/></p><p>"Ah, nothing," she said, "this is just so odd. You're a <strong>big fish in a small pond</strong>, you really are,"<br/><br/></p><p>"What does that mean?" he asked confusedly, raising a green eyebrow.<br/><br/></p><p>"It <em>means </em>that you're a literal demon living in a <em>house, </em>with a <em>family,</em>" she laughed, "Isn't that kinda strange,"<br/><br/></p><p>He shrugged, "I guess, but... it's cool."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is weird but i had no ideas lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rebels (Hamilton)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this still counts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Laurens, <em>really-</em>"<br/>
Hamilton tried to reason, but his friend had already yanked him from the tent and was in the process of dragging him out past camp.</p><p>"We'll be fine," Laurens replied nonchalantly, unbothered to look back at his utterly worried friend.</p><p>"We could get caught!" Hamilton exclaimed in a frantic whisper, "we are in the middle of a <em>war, </em>you know,"</p><p>"I am quite aware, but I know what I'm doing,"</p><p>"Do you really, though?" Hamilton deadpanned, Laurens rolled his eyes,<br/>
"<em>Yes,</em>"</p><p>"I doubt that," Hamilton claimed just before their not-so-long hike through the trees ended.</p><p>Together, they looked on in mesmerized wonder at the sight before them. The sun rose up at the horizon as the wind swayed in and out through the trees in a dance.</p><p><br/>
"See?" Laurens said quietly, "aren't you glad we snuck out now?"</p><p>Hamilton chuckled, "yes," he replied, "I suppose we are quite the <strong>rebels</strong>, then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they are rebels for sneaking out</p><p>you cannot change my mind on that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I don't care (Hamilton)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I don't care where you're going, I barely care where I go"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wished he would just leave her be already.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Betsey, I'm going to town," Hamilton said, she made no movement to acknowledge him, "I'll be back soon,"</p><p>He looked over to her desperately, searching, scanning, for any sign of movement from her, any sign that she still cared even a bit about him. She stayed blank, keeping her attention on the pile of clothing in need of folding in front of her.</p><p>He sighed, and silently left the house.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm off, I shall be back before nightfall," he said. She replied with nothing.</p><p>He sighed once more, then left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Betsey, I-" he started, but she finally interrupted him.</p><p>"<strong>I don't care where you're going</strong>," she said, then added in a short mutter, "<strong>I barely care where I go </strong>anymore."</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I will... I'll leave you alone,"</p><p>And then he left, and she was left alone with her thoughts.</p><p><br/>
She cried for just about an hour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. For He is Not the Same Man (Tudors)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man.” – Heraclitus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she met him, it was blissful.</p><p>It was fun to mess with him so, to deny his every gift in hopes of something bigger. It was childish, maybe, but she had seen nothing wrong with it then, and he seemed even amused.<br/>She'd been taught to seek the best, and so she did. She sought out the chance to be queen and she swore she would not stop until she was.</p><p><em>Queen Anne of England </em> was an extravagant title, something she'd loved since she was but a girl. And when she became so, it was lovely.</p><hr/><p>She <em>thought </em> that he would love her no matter what.<br/>She <em>thought  </em>that he'd stay loyal to her no matter what.<br/>She <em>thought  </em>wrong.</p><p><br/>Now here she was. Sobbing herself silly in her bed because she saw her husband frolicking about with another woman.<br/>Oh, what did she expect. She was <em>pregnant, </em>for God's sake, of course he'd go look for some free young woman to go play with.</p><p>Oh, what had happened to the man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago?</p><p>She should have listened to that old philosopher.</p><p>
  <strong>“No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man.”</strong>
</p><p><em>No, </em>he was <em>not </em>the same man.</p><p><br/>She started crying all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come give me your demands on tumblr: <a href="https://aviiora.tumblr.com/">aviiora</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>